Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) networks allow for a client device to auto-discover routers in a network. Auto-discovery of routers may be performed through a router discovery mechanism of the client device. A client device that has auto-discovered a router can then populate the router as a gateway in its routing table so that the client device can communicate on the network through the router.